Soldatino
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Bianca, Music, Solangelo-kinda-not-really, Friendship, Bro song, one-shot, possible story in the future based on premise. Enjoy the randomness my head concocted when bored dealing with summer vacation and finishing Blood of Olympus.


**A/N solangelo fic I wrote over summer. Warning, mentions of an OC I invented, simply due to not having enough cannon Apollo kids. The girl is named Chris and can be found in my other fic I hurt to love you. (Yes, she does exist in both. No that story is not cannon here)**

The sun's first rays passed over the Apollo cabin, causing Will to wake up for the day. Will yawned, stretching without physically removing himself from the bed. As Will stretched, his hands brushed up against papers laying just above his head. Will, confused at the random paper feeling, sat up and collected the papers. The papers were a collection of sheet music, handly labeled with numbers ordering pages, titled Soldatino. Will was confused, not remembering the song, when he noticed a green sticky note at the bottom of the first page. 'Play the music at the campfire tonight. And, please, make sure that Nico is there.' Will became even more confused at the development, but, as his dad is the god of music, he decided that it was likely his father's request for him to play the song, for his long time crush, and that he should play it. Will hopped out of bed and added his name to the music preformance list that his siblings were collecting. He was the last to sign up, so it would ensure he would be the last to play. He didn't particularly care, but he hoped Nico wouldn't leave the campfire before he got a chance to play.

That evening, at dinner, Will made an offering to his father and Lord Hades, praying for Nico to remain at the campfire, and for himself to play well. He sat with the rest of his cabin, and joined in their excited musical-themed rambling conversation. Once in a while durring dinner, he caught glimpses of Nico, eating with Jason and Percy and the recently invented 'big three table', and Will's face flushed while his heart fluttered. At one point, Jason caught Will staring and winked at the son of Apollo. Will's face turned bright red, and his sister, Chris, asked what was wrong. Will shook his head, stating he was fine, but his siblings caught his line of sight and teased their brother over his 'crush'.

Once dinner wrapped up, Nico headed to the campfire and stood behind the fairly empty Apollo section. He was hoping to talk to Will, but when he didn't show up he became worried. What if Will did not show? He gained an ounce of courage to ask one of Will's siblings, a girl named Chris, he recognized from the infirmary, but was interrupted by Chiron announcing the list of the night's performers. Nico cursed his luck, and Chris forced him to sit and 'wait for Will'.

Will was a bundle of nerves backstage. He continually practiced the piano of the song as he waited his turn.

The first act was a group of Apollo siblings. They preformed a harmonious ballad about bravery. Will flushed, jealous of his siblings skills, as he enjoyed their music.

The second act was Jason and Percy, with some accompaniment, singing a song they wrote about being bros. Many people facepalmed during this preformance, but Nico became the most embarrassed (though piper and Annabeth were tied for second) when Jason and Percy jumped off stage, handed Nico lyrics and Nico was forced to say the chorus with the two. 'Bros. Best of bros. Big bros. Little bros. Middle Bros. No judgin' when it comes to lovin'. Bros. Bros. Bros.' Will was laughing backstage, and it was only when Annabeth hit him in the back of the head was he able to shut up.

The third act was Annabeth (forcibly) singing about Percy. She had, unknowingly, signed up at three in the morning when the stolls pranked the Athena cabin.

The fourth act was a girl from Demeter asking a boy from Hermes on a date. It was incredibly cute, and Nico wished he had her courage.

The fifth act was Butch, from Iris, singing somewhere over the rainbow with a Ukulele.

The sixth act was another Apollo camper, they preformed a medley of pop songs on a harp.

The seventh act was a boy from Hecate playing the piano and enchanting a violin to play with him.

Then it was, finally, Will's turn. Will gulped as he was ushered onstage, and he perked up as he saw Nico smile at him. Will's heart fluttered and his feet pushed him to the piano on stage. Will spoke into the microphone to explain the song, "I found this sheet music on my bed, with a note asking me to play it. I have no idea why they'd choose me. My best instrument is the triangle." A few campers laughed, but the Apollo cabin was in a uproar, because they knew just how true it was. It took over a year for Will to learn to play the recorder. It took him the full time he had been at camp to learn to be decent on the piano. "Anyway, it seems to be titled Soldatino."

Nico tensed up, recognizing the song name. It was what Bianca had sung to him as a lullaby. He tensed up even more once Will began to play. He hit every note identically to how Bianca once did. Will closed his eyes, feeling his soul in the music, while a cold, white glow appeared by the center stage microphone. Bianca's ghost then formed. Nico gasped, and rushed to be close to the stage, with only Percy and Jason being able to keep him from climbing on stage to speak to his sister, who he thought was reincarnated and lost forever.

Close your eyes

Nico began to cry silent tears. This was most defiantly the song she wrote him. Will was captured by the music and could not hear anything other than the notes he played.

I know what you see

Annabeth joined Percy and Jason in restraining Nico from the stage.

The Darkness is high

Bianca's form became more solid, and she was able to grasp the microphone.

And your in ten feet deep

Nico felt like he was six years old again, being comforted in Bianca's arms after a nightmare.

Bianca created a mist, similar to an iris message, that showed her singing to Nico. The crowd, who hadn't realized who she was, gasped as they realized who this was. Leo took out a phone and began recording.

But we've survived

Bianca's mist changed to show Percy saving them from the manticore

More terrible monsters than sleep

The sky rumbled in anger as Bianca showed Zeus killing their mother.

And you know that I'll be hear to tell you to breath

The image showed Bianca saving Nico from dying in the Lotus. Nico's tears fell in heavy streams, as the memory came back to him.

Du sail mi soldaitino

Bianca's image switched to show her brother playing Mythomagic and defending her character from the other player

La rajonie per quoi vivo

Nico began to attempt to get on stage again, with the others struggling to hold him back, as the image switched to Bianca joining the hunters, and leaving Nico devastated.

Nun discordar di me

The three demigods had to gain assistance from Piper as the image showed Bianca laughing with the other hunters, and Nico's disappointment.

Y yeo su di te

Stumbling lost

The image changed to show Nico running from Percy, crying after finding out his sister died on the quest. Percy tried to pull Nico into a hug, feeling terrible at the image, and Nico shied away, blushing.

Last choice of all that you meet

Nico wanted to stop watching, but couldn't tear his eyes away, as his sister's mist revealed, in random order, Percy and varying people he had hope of friendship with, along with those on the Argo II.

Percy and Jason, then Percy and Annabeth, met eyes and knew they would comfort Nico later. Jason felt especially horrid when he saw himself jumping away from Nico on the Argo II.

Its the cost of ruling those neath your feet.

Nico was depicted in Bianca's fog when he was in the labyrinth, declaring himself "The Ghost King" He sobbed, and Annabeth rubbed his back, soothingly.

Paths you've crossed

The mist changed, once again, to show a lot of points where Nico had to make the final decision.

And trust you're trying to keep

The screen showed Nico breaking Percy out of the Underworld Prison, and Percy revealing he no longer trusted Nico.

The heartbreak Nico felt at the moment depicted rushed over the crowd, and everyone in attendance gained a new understanding of Nico di Angelo.

You're exhausted

The image switched to show the numerous times Nico passed out shadow traveling.

Nico continued to stare at his sister, while his life flashed before his eyes. He wondered if Hades sent Bianca to collect his soul.

Listening for a voice that can't speak

Bianca lifted a hand to her through while the image showed Nico raising Bianca from the Underwold for the first time.

Mi Nico mio caro

The images faded to black for a moment while Bianca pulled Nico onstage, along with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Percy. Nico was in shock, but did not have time to process as Bianca sat them down, and she sat herself.

Du sail mi soldatino

Bianca showed images of Nico defending different demigods across the country, unknown to the demigods.

La rajonie oh visutio

Nico cried and tried to get closer to Bianca, but was prevented by Jason and Percy wrapping their arms around him. The image showed Bianca dying in the graveyard.

Non discordar di me

The image revealed Nico creating multiple grave stones for Bianca all around the world.

Y ye veo su di te

The image showed Nico meeting Percy again at the roman camp, along with saving Hazel.

So you run

The image showed Nico hiding from Percy, Annabeth, and Grover when they searched for him. Grover was furious in the audience when he saw how close he was to finding Nico.

Through shadows you roam

The images showed Nico learning to shadow travel with Minos, gaining a growl from Percy, for hurting his friend.

Seems undone by a love you thought you could own

The crowd was show two separate images, Cupid and Nico, with Nico revealing his crush, and Nico crying when Percy and Annabeth got together.

But he's just one of many that you might call home

Now Nico was even more intrigued by the images. It showed different clips of Nico with the seven, Reyna, coach hedge, and Will.

And maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones

The images showed different occurrences of Nico being happy.

Fade from your bones

Everyone flinched at the image revealing of Nico fading rapidly while trying fight Bryce Laurence's army.

Eri mi soldertino

The image showed Nico defending Bianca's character again, causing a collective sigh of relief, due to the image of Nico being so carefree.

Aora un princepero oscuro

The image showed Nico sitting in the underworld at the feet of his father.

No per caderche una luche

The image switched to that of Nico talking to Will solace when stuck in the infirmary. Nico blushed, and Piper smirked.

Que al con duche

Bianca took a bow and the images fade, before she was absorbed in the white mist, and some shadows. When they faded away, Bianca stood as a living, breathing demigod.

Nico stared in shock and she smiled, pulling him into a tight hug, and the crowd cheered for the two, while Will watched in shock, unaware of everything that had just occurred.

 **A/N: I wrote this over summer, and it inspired a lot of fics after it. (Including New Rule Repercussions) I'm thinking of creating a plot and a story of Bianca and her challenges to returning to be a mortal.**


End file.
